John Rolfe
John Rolfe is the deuteragonist of Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World and is the second love interest to Pocahontas. In the film, he is voiced by Billy Zane (who also played the villainous Cal Hockley from the Titanic movie). Background John Rolfe's a dashing young English diplomat in service to King James. He is sent to Jamestown with the task of bringing the Indian Chief back to England for negotiations in order to prevent a war between the Indians and the English. His character is based on the historical John Rolfe, who was married to the real life Pocahontas. In the film, he and Pocahontas are initially at odds, but he eventually falls strongly in love with her. At first, John Rolfe is known for his need to be in charge, which Pocahontas is disgusted with. He later shows more class and good manners during the voyage back to England, when he guards Pocahontas from the rough crew. Disney History John Rolfe is tasked by King James with bringing Chief Powhatan to London for negotiations in order to avoid another war between the natives and the settlers. He is greeted by the settlers in Jamestown, as well as Pocahontas. However, he's disliked by Pocahontas after he interferes in an incident between several Native Americans and setters, who were ready to attack one another. Later, Rolfe overhears two women talking about how Pocahontas stopped a war, and falsely assumes that Pocahontas is the name of the chief, rather than of the young woman he met earlier. That night, he brings a horse as a gift for the "chief" but is astonished to learn who Pocahontas really is. Pocahontas's father refuses to go to England, and so Rolfe is forced to take Pocahontas so that war can be avoided. Rolfe and Pocahontas clash on the voyage, but soon reach a truce after Rolfe saves Pocahontas from being arrested as a stowaway on the ship. In England, Rolfe is given a proclamation by Governor Ratcliffe on behalf of the king, which states that if King James is not impressed by the Powhatan ambassador, an armada will set sail for Jamestown. After resting at his estate, Rolfe meets with King James. At Ratcliffe's suggestion, both Rolfe and Pocahontas are invited to a ball that night. Pocahontas would have to impress the king by appearing "civilized" in order to prevent the armada from sailing, much to the digust of John Rolfe. Pocahontas agrees to the plan, despite Rolfe's doubts, and is tutored in dancing and etiquette. Pocahontas dons a dress, and is powdered white, and is able to impress the king at first. However, Pocahontas offends the king by protesting a bear-baiting, which results in her being arrested and Rolfe's hopes for peace being shattered. That night, Rolfe meets a hooded stranger who assists him in breaking Pocahontas out of prison. At a cabin, the stranger reveals himself to be John Smith, who had been assumed dead after Ratcliffe had tried to arrest him. The fact that John Smith is still alive proves that Ratcliffe had been lying to the king in order to avoid his own crimes. After the two Johns get into an arguement about what Pocahontas should do (Smith wants her to stay hidden while Rolfe wants her to follow her heart), John Smith realizes that John Rolfe is now strongly in love with her. Pocahontas goes before King James and Queen Anne, and, with the help of John Smith and John Rolfe, is able to reveal Ratcliffe as a traitor and liar. John Rolfe and the others then race to stop the armada, which they do so successfully. For his part in revealing the plot, Rolfe is offered a position as the king's adviser. He chooses to stay and Pocahontas chooses to head home alone. On the ship, Rolfe suddenly appears, revealing that he has actually turned down the king's position in favor of staying with her. John Rolfe and Pocahontas passionately embrace and romantically kiss as the ship sails off in the sunset. Other History *Wikipedia page on John Rolfe Songs *''What a Day in London'' *''Wait 'Till He Sees You'' *''Between Two Worlds'' Trivia *He's the second love interest to Pocahontas, but he's not credited as her "official" love interest. **Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to have two love interests, the second being Anna with Hans and Kristoff (although the former was the villain while the latter is her true love). ***Anna might not count as having two love interests, because Hans never really loved her and her interest in him was more like a naïve infatuation instead of actual love. *Since John Rolfe and Pocahontas become a couple, he could be considered a Disney Prince. * In real life, Rolfe met Pocahontas during her captivity under Sir Thomas Dale in Henricus and conversion to Christianity through Reverend Alexander Whitaker in July of 1613. ** In real life, Rolfe came to America in 1610 to give tobacco to English settlers by making a tobacco plantation in Virginia after the death of his wife, Sarah Hacker. * Disney Prince Facts on John Rolfe: **He's the fourth Disney Prince to ride a horse, the first three being Prince Florian, Prince Phillip, and Li Shang, respectively. The fifth is Flynn Rider (who's also the first to ride a horse that's not his, because Maximus didn't belong to him in the first place). **He's the fouth Disney Prince not born into royalty, the first three being Aladdin, John Smith, and Li Shang. The fifth is Flynn Rider and the sixth is Kristoff. **He's the second Disney Prince to become royalty by marriage, the first being Aladdin and the third being Flynn Rider. Kristoff will presumably be the fourth. **John Rolfe and Prince Naveen are the only Disney Princes to not have brown or blue eyes. John Rolfe's eyes are hazel and Naveen's eyes are amber (which is an orangey-gold color). **He's the second Disney Prince to be based on an actual person, the first being John Smith. ** In real life, Rolfe returned to Virginia without Pocahontas because of her death on March 21, 1617. She was buried at Saint George's Church in Gravesend. Rolfe adopted his son, Thomas to his family in Heacham. Unlike the movie, Uttamatomakkin returned to Virginia with Rolfe. **He's the second Disney Prince to have a love rival, the first being Prince Adam and the third being Kristoff. **He's the fourth Disney Prince to wield a sword, the first three being Prince Phillip, Aladdin, and Li Shang. **He's the third Disney Prince to wear his hair in a ponytail. The first being Prince Adam in his human form at the end of the movie and the second being Li Shang. **He's the second Disney Prince to be of a different nationality than his Princess. The first being John Smith, who was from England like John Rolfe, and the third being Prince Naveen, who was from Maldonia. ***John Smith and John Rolfe are the first and second Disney Princes to be of a different ethnicity than their princess, as their both Caucasian while Pocahontas is Native American. **He's currently the only love interest of a Disney Princess to come from a sequel rather than the debut film. ** The real John Rolfe married Pocahontas on April 5, 1614 in Jamestown, not London. The minister of their wedding was Rolfe's long-time friend, Richard Buck. A year later, they had a son named Thomas. Thomas did not appear in the movie. **Prince Eric and John Rolfe are the first and second Disney Princes to become fathers. **He's the fourth Disney Prince to share a duet with the Princess. The first three Prince Henry, Prince Phillip, and Aladdin, and the fifth is Flynn Rider. Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Prince Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Parents Category:Male Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest